


Loss of Faith

by fenellaevangela



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Elizabeth talk about the Jack/Liz kiss in <i>Dead Man's Chest</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Amazing Weekly Drabble Thingy, but not submitted. I was... a little late?

They had sat down and discussed it like adults. Will had insisted on doing so, had made it impossible for Elizabeth to keep the sordid incident to herself. He had cornered her, actually.

"I saw you with Jack, on the Pearl."

She had seemed so terrified at his words that Will feared the worst; she loved Jack, she need never see Will again. But when it became clear that Will had not seen everything, Elizabeth's demeanour had softened. She had explained her actions away, had done everything in her power to assure Will that she loved him; Jack would be a meagre substitute.

Elizabeth had left the discussion happily secure in the notion that Will believed her half-lie. She felt certain that he did not suspect her treachery.

Will had left the discussion equally certain that Elizabeth had been lying through her teeth. He mournfully re-ran the moment in his mind when he had realized that Elizabeth was trying to fool him.

"It was just a kiss, Will."

Her eyes had betrayed her. Will knew that there was something else there, the only possibility her could fathom being love. In his heart of hearts, Will was sure he had lost her. They would travel to the ends of the Earth, wrestle Jack from the grim jaws of death, and then Will would be left alone as Elizabeth sailed into the sunset with her real true love.

It just wasn't fair.


End file.
